Never Say Goodbye
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Blaine's at Mckinely, Kurt's at NYADA, one phone call changes everything. Spoilers Season 4 - Shooting Star.


**I don't own anything, everything belongs to Mr Murphy and anyone else associated with the production of Glee.**

**I am gradually trying to work my way back into writing, so I hope this is Ok. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read and review.**

**This story is not beta'd so all errors are mine.**

**Spoilers up to and including Shooting Star - season 4**

**Possible triggers associated with that same episode.**

Blaine desperately felt in his pocket for his phone, quietly he pulled it out, making sure it was on silent before he unlocked the screen and then dialled. He didn't need to scroll through his contacts, he knew the number he wanted by heart, the number he had dialled a million times before, trying to remember what time it was in New York and if Kurt would be able to pick up. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up" he keep repeating to himself silently.

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry but I can't take your call at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you".

Cursing silently to himself, Blaine wonders if he should leave a message or try again. He checks his battery," looks like the decision is made for me" he thinks.

"Kurt, I know I've apologised a million times and you believe me, but after Valentine's Day, I have to tell you how much I love you again. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry that we had to spend the last four months miserable, but I'm not sorry we hooked up at Mr Shue's wedding. I love you Kurt, I'll always love you and just in case I don't ever see you again, I want you to know, that I would have never given up on us". Pausing for breath, he continues, "Kurt, there's a shooter in the school, we're all hiding in the choir room, my battery's about to die, I don't know if we'll make it out, but I just had to tell you. I'll always love you... Bye Kurt" and with that he hung up. He thought about calling his parents, but decided against it.

Kurt leaves his dance class with Cassie July, worn out, hurting like he's never hurt before. God she was a nightmare that woman, always pushing the freshmen, although she was nowhere near as hard on Kurt as she was with Rachel. Kurt caught a glimpse of Adam down the hallway and he quickly ducked into an empty classroom to check his messages. Things had been awkward with Adam since he wanted to go and find a romantic movie they could call their own. Kurt had felt so uncomfortable during that conversation and although he said he desperately wanted to be over Blaine, he just knew he never would be.

Kurt accesses his voicemail just as Adam joins him in the classroom,

"Hey Kurt, I saw you pop in here, have you got a minute?"

Kurt cut him off with a finger in the air.

Adam notices Kurt pale significantly and tears start to well in his eyes, he catches him as he collapses to the floor, Kurt unable to answer his concerned questions. Adam finally resorts to removing Kurt's phone from his hand and listens to the message himself. His face softens, he knows Kurt loves Blaine, he would have loved the chance himself with the blue eyed beauty, but that was not to be his fate. Regardless of his feelings about Blaine, Kurt is still his friend, and his friend needs him right now. Adam calls Burt, desperate for news about the shooting – Burt asks how his boy knew, "Blaine left a goodbye message on his cell'

'Get my boy home Adam, regardless of the outcome, he'll want to come home'

"I'll bring him myself" he replies.

Adam hails a cab straight to the airport, Kurt has rung Blaine's phone every 2 minutes for the last 3 hours, sent hundreds of text messages, all saying the same thing. "Please call, please be Ok, I love you". Adam see's the words, knows he has no chance with Kurt, but knows that he cannot abandon his friend, and knows that he cannot leave him like this.

He holds him as he cries and switches off his phone on the plane. He holds him as he shifts nervously in his seat, waiting for the seat belt sign to go off, telling him they can depart the plane. Desperate for news, as he leaves the gate, he turns his phone on, he sees his father, running to him "daddy"' he cries," I haven't heard anything, have you heard, is he Ok? I can't live without him dad, I love him so much". Kurt has buried his head in his father's shoulder, his eyes closed, and his face red and swollen from crying. His father pushes him back and steps away. There behind him, Kurt see's him...his Blaine, eyes red and swollen too, his fear just as real as Kurt's , that they would never see the other again. They fall into each other's arms, kissing and hugging and running hands over each other, just to make sure that this is all real, that they are actually there with each other.

Adam stands there awkwardly next to Burt, taking in the scene before him. He is happy for Kurt, sad for himself, but Kurt, amongst other things, is his friend, so he is happy for his friend. He introduces himself to Burt as Kurt's friend. Burt hugs him and thanks him for bringing his boy home.

Blaine looks over his shoulder and eyes Adam – wondering why he is here with Kurt. He tenses and shifts to release Kurt, thinking that Adam is there with him as his boyfriend.

Kurt refuses to let Blaine let him go, refuses to be pushed away and whispers to Blaine. "Don't, he's here for you too". If it wasn't for him I'd probably be a screaming mess at JFK. He found me at NYADA just as I started listening to your message. He rang dad and dad asked him to bring me home to you, so he did"

Blaine doesn't respond, but he relaxes and still releases Kurt and makes his way to Adam with his hand outstretched "thank you"

"Look after him" Adam replies, "He's special"

"I know"

Adam refuses Burt's offer to stay a few days and returns to New York on the next available flight, he gives Kurt and then Blaine a hug goodbye, genuinely happy that Blaine is Ok.

Morning finds Kurt wrapped around Blaine, both sleeping heavily and emotionally exhausted from the last 24 hours. Blaine awakens first and just relishes having Kurt in his arms again, amazed that perhaps he has been given a second chance. They have spoken much more frequently since Mr Shue's farcical wedding, become intimate again with each other emotionally. Blaine's promise not to let Kurt minimize their encounter in February and he didn't. Kurt had finally told him last night that he wasn't dating Adam any longer, told him that after Valentine's Day that it wasn't fair to Adam, Blaine or himself. He told Blaine that he had never stopped loving him, still couldn't imagine his life without Blaine.

He told Blaine about the snow-day they shared, about watching Moulin Rouge, crying when" Come What May" played, imagining himself and Blaine singing that song to each other at their own wedding. Lying about his contacts bothering him, even though he's never worn them, how he's short and cuts off Santana when she refers to the wedding. How Adam came to him in the dance room, told him he couldn't be a rebound, tried to get Kurt to go with him to the movies and find their own romantic film. Told him how he begged off, made excuses – finally telling Adam that he couldn't give up on Blaine.

Hours later, there comes a knock on the door. Blaine still wrapped around Kurt, sleeping again. This time Kurt is awake, thinking, wondering what all this means. He knows one thing for sure, life's too short, and he's not letting Blaine go again.

Kurt raises his head to acknowledge his dad;

"Lunch if you want it, Carole's home, made soup and fresh rolls. Want me to bring it up"?

'No" his son replies, "we'll come down in a few minutes"

Kurt is amazed that his dad didn't bat an eyelid at how he and Blaine were. That he didn't mention about the door being shut. It probably helped that Kurt still appears to have yesterday's clothes on, meaning they fell into bed fully clothed; even so, he silently thanks his dad before turning to Blaine and gently kisses him awake.

"mmmm", Blaine mumbles. "Kurt – god"

"Blaine, baby, wake up, lunch is ready, come on baby"

"I've missed you "comes Blaine's reply

"I've missed you too baby, so, so much. I'm sorry I tried to avoid you all those months, I'm sorry I said what we did at Mr Shue's wedding was 'fun', I'm sorry, if I made you feel cheap and used. I've never stopped loving you Blaine; I don't think I ever could".

Kurt turns and places a gentle kiss on his beloved's lips, "lunch is served. Come on sleepy head".

As they descend the stairs and enter the kitchen, both are grabbed by Carole in a tearful hug. No words are exchanged, they aren't needed. Carole is just so happy to have Kurt home and to have Blaine there in one piece, physically at least.

Teary farewells are shared at the airport, Blaine sobbing as he wave's goodbye to Kurt, hiding himself in Burt's arms, Burt, more of a father to him than his own. Kurt running back, leaping into Blaine's arms, whispering in his ear "I'm never saying goodbye to you"

As summer nears its end, Kurt and Blaine find themselves lying on the bed of their shared apartment in New York. His parents may not be approving of his lifestyle, but he father still likes to keep up appearances, giving in to Cooper's and to a lesser extent, Blaine's requests to allow them to use the vacant apartment on the Upper East Side. Blaine, although accepted to NYADA, chose to accept his placement at NYU, one that no-one knew that he applied for, one that surprised the hell out of everyone, especially his father. Going into Law; majoring in Human Rights. Blaine thinks that for the first time since coming out, that he father might actually be proud of him and Blaine wasn't even doing it to try and make him proud, he had done it for himself. Kurt is exceedingly proud of him and so are Burt and Carole.

Kurt remains at NYADA, is still friends with Adam and Adam is now friends with Blaine as well. Kurt and Adam never crossed that final barrier in their relationship, so it was easier to revert to friends. Kurt worked at Vogue all summer and has two designs approved by Isabelle and Anna. He is seriously considering leaving NYADA and transferring to Parson's with a guaranteed glowing recommendation from Anna Wintour, all but giving him a full scholarship. He has been considering his options in silence, keeping it all to himself. He loves performing, but his love for fashion and design seems to be taking over. The Dean at Parson's told him in their interview that she would be granting course credit for the time spent at NYADA and for his internship at Vogue. He is congratulated on his extensive portfolio, having added multiple pieces since his arrival in New York almost 12 months ago.

He talks to Blaine. Blaine telling him he'll support him in whatever capacity he needs. He talks to his dad, Burt not at all surprised that fashion has taken over as Kurt's path.

He leaves NYADA and begins at Parsons, staying on at Vogue for additional course credit.

He arrives home one evening after working late. It's almost 10pm. Blaine is sitting by the open fire, staring into the flames, completely lost in thought.

"You know Kurt, that day at school, when I thought I might die, thought I might never see you again. I made a promise to myself and now I'm going to fulfil that promise. I've loved you since that day on the staircase at Dalton, I know it took me months to figure it out, but I've always loved you. I know I almost broke us and I'm so glad you gave me another chance and I didn't want to waste that chance" By now, Blaine has reached into his pocket and has a small box in his hand, Kurt's hand is shaking and covering his mouth, tears springing to his eyes.

"I know were only young, not even 20 yet, but I'm never saying goodbye to you Kurt – Marry me?"

Kurt cannot speak, he only lets out a choked sob and nods his head frantically. Tears flowing down his cheeks, only to be wiped away by Blaine's lips. His hands in Blaine's and a ring on his finger.

Kurt whispers "I'm never saying goodbye to you"

And he doesn't.


End file.
